


抱我亲我再哄哄我

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 猫猫是需要哄的
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 10





	抱我亲我再哄哄我

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我爱的李老师生日快乐

这几天的天气阴晴不定，早上还太阳公公起床了下午乌云阿姨就气哄哄的跑来发脾气，大发雷霆的指着好脾气的太阳公公就是一顿骂，口水喷的到处都是，还自带音效的轰隆隆响的不行

李知勋也是，因为发烧了被权顺荣禁止喝可乐，激烈的争执后还是被权顺荣强硬的把所有碳酸都给了文俊辉，他咬牙切齿的从嘴里憋出一句“傻逼”，脚一跺转身就往房里走去，“碰”的一声可怜的门被当做发泄对象狠狠地关了起来，然后便是落了锁的声音

权顺荣叹了口气，熟练的拿出收在柜子里的枕头和棉被到客厅沙发上凑合睡一晚，说是凑合，实际上睡在沙发的日子可能还比在床上的日子多。他们总是在吵架，今天是为了李知勋因为工作忘了吃饭而引发的胃疼，明天是因为权顺荣练舞练得过火一不小心手腕就习惯性脱臼

他闭着眼睛打着哈欠躺在沙发上，想着明天一早要怎么哄李知勋。从交往到现在，但凡两人吵了架百分之八十都是权顺荣主动道歉求和，李知勋也不是扭扭捏捏的个性，气劲过了也就没事了，久而久之吵架也算是成为了两人的专属情趣

迷迷糊糊要睡着之际，权顺荣隐约听见了门锁打开的声音，然后是门被轻轻推开后又小心翼翼合上的声响，权顺荣本想睁开眼睛看看李知勋是不是还有私藏的可乐，却在感受到李知勋的气息靠近时打消了念头，比起可乐他更想看看小猫大晚上不睡觉，偷偷跑出来是想干什么，难不成是想谋害亲夫？

此刻的李知勋正猫着脚步缓缓靠近躺在沙发上装睡的权顺荣，站到人前时权顺荣还听见了李知勋吸鼻子的声音，下一秒就感受到微凉的指尖落在脸上，权顺荣身体一僵，手指顺着眉毛滑落到眼睛鼻子最后是嘴唇，紧接着是温软的触感。李知勋吻了他，只是在嘴唇上轻点，要命的却是小猫末了还舔了一下

权顺荣冷不丁的睁开双眼，一个翻身把李知勋压在身下，李知勋明显没有料到权顺荣没有睡着，被吓了一跳后瞪大了眼睛看着权顺荣，微红的脸上有些窘迫，因为紧张小舌又不自觉的舔了舔干燥的嘴唇

看到此景的权顺闭上了眼睛，强行压下心中的欲火，可即使从李知勋身上下来，眼神还是赤裸裸的黏在李知勋身上，后者被看到有些不好意思，耳尖悄悄变成粉色，掩饰性的咳了一声

“这么晚怎么还没睡”

“身体还是很不舒服吗”

权顺荣话音刚落就见李知勋红了眼眶，脸皱了起来就开始哗啦啦的落泪，一瞬间就慌了手脚，抱着李知勋又是道歉又是哄的，好不容易镇定下来，可李知勋这反常的样子着实让权顺荣有些摸不着头脑，还是小心翼翼的问

“你...怎么了？怎么突...”

“为什么不进来房里睡”

还没问完就被李知勋打了岔，听着李知勋的问题权顺荣有点懵，支支吾吾的说不是你把门锁上了吗

“锁了你不知道拿钥匙开吗”

“明明知道我生病了为什么不抱我”

“还把我一个人扔在房里，不亲我不哄我也不黏着我！”

看着李知勋憋红了脸红着眼眶骂他的样子，权顺荣才反应过来，小猫因为身体不舒服觉得难受正在变相的和他撒娇，随即忍不住笑出了声，心想太可爱了，因为我而生气的样子，太可爱了

权顺荣一句话也没说，上去就吻了李知勋，不同于李知勋的蜻蜓点水，权顺荣明显更成人式，舌头伸进去带着李知勋在他嘴里缠绕，唾液的交换声在安静的客厅格外明显，李知勋也不甘示弱的想要抢夺主导权，可终究还是被老练的权顺荣占了上风，小猫被吻的七荤八素喘不过气

李知勋又忍不住想哭，眼泪像珍珠一样顺着肌肤滑落打湿了两人的睡衣，手却是缠住权顺荣的脖子不愿放开，一边努力回应着权顺荣的吻，一边急切的想解开权顺荣的扣子，可就连扣子都在和他作对，一分钟过去了愣是只解开两个

权顺荣无奈的按下小猫在自己身上作乱的手，替李知勋褪去睡裤，一把含住了已经半硬的小小勋，毫无预兆的快感让李知勋呜咽了一声，小小勋更是被刺激的硬了几分，透明的液体从前端冒出，和权顺荣的唾液混合发出淫靡的声音

权顺荣的舌头顺着柱身从头舔到尾端，含住囊袋时手指抚摸着李知勋敏感的会阴，这刺激又让李知勋喘息了几声，看着难受的小猫，权顺荣决定加快动作，将小小勋放入嘴中开始模拟活塞动作

李知勋被伺候的舒服了还会发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，闭上眼再睁开后有了明显的泪花，细软的声线发出的呻吟对权顺荣甚是致命，撩的他无法只好抓过李知勋的手往自己的裤裆带

李知勋的手是生的极美的，一双手白白嫩嫩，纤细的手指漂亮的指甲还透着淡淡的粉色，光是想象这双手抚摸自己的欲望都能让权顺荣硬多几分。李知勋顺从的拉下权顺荣的裤链，手隔着内裤磨挲着被束缚的欲望，奶白色的肌肤和深色的内裤产生强烈对比，让人屏住呼吸

“啊....嗯啊！”

李知勋在权顺荣嘴里释放了，有些来不及吞咽下的精液顺着权顺荣的下巴滴落到沙发上，可权顺荣无暇顾及，身下硬挺的欲望迟迟得不到心心念念的安慰，权顺荣看着还在高潮余韵中失神的李知勋，只好自己将裤子连着内裤脱下

李知勋缓过来后正式开始为权顺荣服务，指尖碰触到欲望时权顺荣屏住了呼吸，李知勋的手上上下下抚慰着小小荣，偶尔在马眼处带过就能让权顺荣低喘几声，这让李知勋有些莫名的自豪感

小猫白花花的双腿跪在沙发上的画面冲击力过大，权顺荣只得闭上眼强迫自己不要犯错，努力将注意力集中在腿间的欲望。过了一阵子权顺荣还是没有要射的迹象，这让李知勋有些不耐烦，刚刚的自豪感也随之降落，皱着眉头的李知勋仿佛下了什么重大决定，上身俯下也学着权顺荣的样子用嘴巴含住欲望

权顺荣吓了一跳，温暖湿润的口腔包裹住小小荣，小猫的舌头毫无技巧的乱舔也能让权顺荣舒服，可这不够，权顺荣红着眼眶看着在自己胯间的小猫，说了一句

“知勋呐，你忍一下，一下就好了”

没等李知勋反应过来，权顺荣按着他的头便开始抽插，欲望顶进喉咙的深处，李知勋挣扎着想推开，可喉间因为不适应而紧缩却让权顺荣得了莫大的快感，渐渐加快了速度

好几次的深喉让李知勋有些受不了，生理盐水又从眼角滑落，他不再尝试挣扎，强忍着难受配合权顺荣的动作，终于在最后一次深喉中权顺荣达到顶峰，射出的精液让李知勋一惊差点呛到，一把推开权顺荣倒在一旁剧烈咳嗽起来

权顺荣连忙上前查看安慰着李知勋，看着小猫情动的双眼差点又让权顺荣把持不住，可李知勋还在发烧，他只得作罢，抱起李知勋到浴室清理干净后回到房里

这回权顺荣学乖了，躺在床上时手脚缠着李知勋不肯放开，又接连在李知勋身上各处留下标记才肯安分的躺下，李知勋红着脸任由他在自己身上胡作非为

大闹了一场总算安静下来，两人都有些困了，李知勋缩在权顺荣怀里没一会就迷迷糊糊睡着，而权顺荣则是抱着李知勋，心里默默记下小猫生病时会撒娇这事后也心满意足的睡着了

至于隔天一早权顺荣在沙发前思考怎么清理掉昨天留下的精液什么的，都是后话了。


End file.
